Gifts and Letters
by justaminuet
Summary: The gang sends a depressed Mimi a package. Slight Taiora. A bit more Mimato. And quite a bit on Mimi's friendship with Palmon. r/r, please?


_Author's notes:_ This takes place a few months before the second season, but after Mimi has moved to America. So, no new Digidestined in this. Just a simple story about Mimi's friendship with everyone. Mild Mimato and Taiora overtones. And I mean mild. Since Mimi's the main character, it's got to have Mimato (I'm hooked, I'm so sorry), but this is a lot to do with everyone, including Mimi's friendship with Palmon. And, I like mature reviews.... hint, hint.   


* * *

**Gifts and Letters**

  


Alone in her room on a Saturday. This was so out of place for her. Then again, Mimi Tachikawa reflected, _she_ was out of place. Away from the town she called home. Away from her friends. God, she hated being here. 

Not that she hated America... Well, maybe she did. She hated it, because it wasn't home! Home was back in her old house. Home was where she could walk to Sora's, and spend the day with her. Home was where she could try to drag everyone to the mall. There was no one here to drag to the mall, but her mother. And her mother wasn't very fun. 

She missed everyone so much. She hadn't realized how hard it was going to be, until she was away from them. What she wouldn't give to have Tai tell her to quit crying, or Sora make fun of her makeup collection, or even Matt having the gall to call her a ditz. 

In fact, Mimi really wished Tai were here to tell her to quit crying, because that's what she started to do. She sat on her bed, and cried her eyes out. Alone. How awful it was to be alone. Mimi sniffled and wept until she hiccuped. It felt good to get it all out. She wiped at her wet face with one hand, and reached for a tissue with the other. 

Mimi leaned over to the night stand, tugging a tissue from its holder, and dabbed at her eyes. Her vision cleared, and her eyes caught sight of her small plant collection. Ever since they'd left the Digiworld, she'd become obsessed with finding certain plants. Plants that reminded her of a friend she didn't think she'd ever see again. 

Palmon. Sweet Palmon, who never took her for granted, or waved her aside, thinking her an airhead. Palmon had always been Mimi's friend, from the first day when she was just Tanemon. Truly, Mimi missed her the most. At least she'd have a chance to see Sora and the others when she visited Japan. But Palmon was another story. Never again would Mimi see her, and that broke the girl's heart in two whenever she thought it. Almost three years, and it still hurt. 

Mimi's plant fetish had started with a simple fern. The long, glossy leaves reminded her of Tanemon. Her parents had thought it nice that their daughter had found such a hobby. "It's a good way for her to learn some responsibility," her father had said one day. 

But then, Mimi started collecting lilies. All pink, subtly different shades. She kept on buying them until she found one that matched Lilymon's color perfectly. By then, though, Mimi had at least twelve already. And she wasn't giving any of them up. 

Suddenly, the Tachikawa's began to worry about their daughter. They couldn't understand why Mimi found it so important to make sure the plants didn't die. She'd spend hours at a time taking care of them. Their usually active, social daughter was becoming a bit of a recluse. And then, the need to buy a few cactuses sprung up. 

Unfortunately, Mimi couldn't find the one thing she truly wanted. A flower like the one Palmon had atop her head. She had seen some that were close, but they were never the right coloring, or the coloring was right but the shape was all wrong. Mimi had given up hope. It was painfully ironic. The one flower she really wanted, the one that would mean the most, and she couldn't find it. 

Mimi had felt like she had let Palmon down. Palmon was the form of her friend that Mimi had spent the most time with. When she thought about her time in the Digiworld, it was Palmon's open, friendly face that was the first thing to spring into her mind. Worse yet, two years after they parted, Mimi realized she was forgetting just what Palmon looked like. Details were beginning to slip. Every so often, Mimi couldn't remember her friend's voice. Those moments shook her to the core. She couldn't forget Palmon! She just couldn't allow that to happen. 

But the search for the elusive flower always came up with nothing. Sora and the others told her she needn't worry. That they'd make sure she never forgot anything. But Mimi knew they didn't understand. She never had any real friends before Palmon. Before her, people just stayed around Mimi because she was pretty, and rich. Palmon cared for neither of those things. She wanted to be around Mimi because she actually liked being around her. 

At least she had the other Digidestined to be true friends to her, Mimi had thought. But then her parents had told her about the move. She had been horrified. They were going to take her away from everyone? Mimi had pleaded for them to reconsider, or to let her stay somehow. But they'd hear none of it. She was going to America, and that was that. 

The day of the move, everyone had gathered at her now empty old house, to say good bye. Mimi had not held her tears back, and for once, Tai didn't scold her for being a crybaby. He looked like he had a few tears in his eyes himself. Sora had given Mimi a bear hug, telling her that she'd write her all the time, because that's what best friends did. Joe had sniffled a bit, saying that he'd write, too. Izzy, trying to remain logical, had told her to get an email address so he could write her "efficiently." T.K. and Kari had thrown logic to the wind, and muttered how they'd miss her between their own sobs. Matt had kept his eyes to the ground for the most part. At one point, he had reached in his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief, thrusting it into Mimi's hands. Their eyes only met for a moment, but Mimi saw the same sadness that everyone else had. 

And then she was in America. In a town where she was a complete unknown. Mimi would have to start from scratch. In a way, it was a good thing. She could try to shed the self-centered image she had been known for at her old school. Then again, Mimi was still popular and well liked in her old school. What if they didn't like her here? What if they thought her accent was strange? Or that she was an idiot? She didn't like that idea at all. 

Mimi fiercely wished Palmon was there for her. 

But she wasn't. Palmon wasn't there. Neither were any of Mimi's friends. She was by herself. And she hated every minute of it! 

"Mimi?" Mrs. Tachikawa called through her daughter's bedroom door. "Mimi, you've got a package." 

The pink haired girl blinked. A package? A package!! Mimi jumped off her bed, feeling her bad mood lift immediately. She nearly flung open her bedroom door, and squealed with delight at the large, brown box her mother was holding. 

"Thanks, Mama!" Mimi beamed, taking the package into her arms. She didn't even have to see the return address. She already knew who it was from. 

"Not a problem, honey," Mrs. Tachikawa smiled back, glad to see her daughter in a rare happy mood. "Dinner will be done in about an hour. Be ready." 

"Okay!" chirped Mimi, closing door. 

She brought the cardboard box over to her bed, placed it down, and searched for some scissors to cut the tape off with. Mimi quickly found a pair, and made short work of the tape. Upon opening the box, she found envelopes, some looking rather stuffed, and several wrapped boxes. All had folded pieces of paper on top of them, each with one of her friends' names. 

On a wrapped, rectangular box was a paper that had Tai's name written boldly on it. And, just as boldly, underneath it were the words, "Read me first!" Giggling, Mimi picked up the paper and unfolded it. Tai's strong, confident handwriting covered the paper. 

> -Mimi- 
> 
> How's life in the U.S.? It's just not the same here without you. It's quiet. And not in a good way. I never realized how much you talked until you weren't here. Hate to say it, but I miss your rambling. Don't tell anyone that, though, okay?   
We miss you a lot, and we figured you probably felt the same. So, we decided to send you this care package. Each one of us put in something that we thought you'd like. Cool, huh?   
I put in a video that Izzy helped me put together. Remember all those times we recorded our parties and such? Consider this the "highlights tape." You remember. Like, the time Joe slipped on the dropped piece of cake. And Sora's birthday, when you put icing on her nose, and told her she wasn't allowed to talk until we all finished eating. Man, she wanted to kill us for taking so long. I even put in Matt's reaction when he took a bite of the hamburger I put hot sauce in. I did, if you're wondering, cut out the scene where he proceeded to pound me for it.   
Well, have a blast with it, Mimi. And, if you're going to visit, don't forget to tell me so I can make sure to get everyone together to welcome you home! 
> 
> -Tai

Mimi smiled, and pulled out the small package that Tai's note had been on. She ripped it open, and grinned at the video tape, which had a label with the words, "For Mimi," scrawled on it. She hugged it, then placed it on her bed. 

Mimi pulled out Sora's note next, and the stuffed envelope underneath it. She opened the note, and smiled at her friend's soft, pretty writing. 

> Dear Mimi, 
> 
> I told you I'd write, didn't I? You're making friends over there, right? Don't forget about us! I really wish you were here. Kari's great, but I miss having a close girlfriend my age. Besides, I can't talk to Kari about... you-know-who. That would just be weird!   
Besides, there are other things I miss. Like trying to teach you how to kick a soccer ball without flinching and complaining that it'll ruin your pedicure. And me sitting still for forever while you tried to give me makeup tips. How you can take all that time putting that stuff on, I don't know.   
As my gift, I put in photos of all the times we were all together. Some of them are just the two of us being silly girlfriends, and some are from after you left. But most are of all of us.   
You know, I realized something while I was choosing which ones to send to you. The more I looked at the pictures, the more I realized how right we all are together. It's just _right._ Do you know what I mean, Mimi? We're the Digidestined, sure. But there's more to it than that. It's like we were all supposed to be _friends._ We all belong together. It's just not right to not have you here. The pictures don't look right without you.   
Oh, no. I've probably just depressed you. I didn't mean it, honest! Don't cry, Mimi. We were all destined to meet, right? So, we're destined to meet again. You'll see. It's going to turn out all right. I know it will. 
> 
> Love,   
Sora

Mimi wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape, and opened the envelope. Carefully, she pulled a few pictures out, and felt a bittersweet pang in her heart when she saw them. Her and Sora making faces for the camera, her and the others having a picnic, and yet another one of all of them, excluding her. After she had left. She stared at it for a while. Mimi noted that Sora was right. While everyone was smiling, the brightness in their faces didn't seem to glow as much as it did in other pictures. 

She put the pictures reverently back into the envelope, and placed it next to Tai's video. She reached into the box, and pulled out Izzy's note, as well as his envelope. It seemed empty, except for a thin, square bump in the middle of it. Mimi didn't even have to guess what it was. She opened the letter, and laughed, seeing how it was, unlike Tai and Sora's, typed instead of handwritten. 

> ::Mimi:: 
> 
> I hope your stay in the States is proceeding well. I hear the libraries there are well equipped with some pretty high tech computers. You have to write me about them. Are your accommodations adequate? I know how much you value pink in your surroundings. Though, the reason why continues to elude me.   
I decided to make you a computer disk. It has some rather interesting articles on subjects that I think would help you in academics. And, well, a few games, too. At Kari's insistence, I assure you.   
I realize I always seemed to treat you rather clueless, Mimi. I want you to know that that shouldn't have been the case. You were one of the first people who didn't brush me off as a strange egghead, and I should've been more appreciative of that. To be really honest, you're probably the first girl who never gave me an odd look for being a computer "nerd." Okay, maybe you called me a geek a few times, but only when I was ignoring you. So, in actuality, it evens out.   
I never thought you stupid, Mimi, and I should've told you that before you left. I'm sorry I didn't. That's why I put all those articles on my gift. I know you can understand them if you really want to. Email me when you have the time, all right? I know you have my address. Um, you do have a computer now, yes? I hope so. You know it's basically a necessary piece of equipment in a household nowadays. 
> 
> ::Izzy::

Laughing, Mimi took out the diskette, with the word "Mimi's," actually handwritten by Izzy on the label. Good, old Izzy. He always knew how to make her laugh, even if he didn't mean to. 

She put the disk on her bed, and reached into the box once more. She pulled out a wrapped present, rectangular in shape, but obviously not another video. The letter had Joe's name written in scrawling letters. 

> Hi, Mimi, 
> 
> I never know how to start a letter. Should I ask you how you're doing? Maybe I should tell you how I'm doing. Maybe I shouldn't do either. I've never been good at these things. But, you already knew that, right?   
Well, I guess I should tell you that I miss you. Because, I do. I really, really do. Maybe I became a little too dependent on your personality. It just seemed so much easier to be social when you were around. You could charm anyone into a conversation. Everyone became your friend the moment you walked into a room. I always envied you that.   
Not that I'm going to go back to being shy, little Joe, now that you're gone. I know you'd never forgive me if I did that. It was just so easier to talk to people when you were backing me up.   
Well, enough about me. I sent you a book of poetry. The Best of Emily Dickinson, to be specific. We own a copy. It's actually really good, and I thought you'd like it. I hope you do. Whenever I get lonely or have nothing to do, I sit down with a good book. Actually, now that I think about it, I read a lot.   
At the very least, it's a good time waster, right? Or a good place to put your cup of lemonade. Whichever (please, read it!). That didn't sound desperate, did it? 
> 
> I'll write you soon,   
Joe

Shaking her head, Mimi unwrapped the book, and thumbed through some of the pages. He had been right. She did like the poetry. It flowed in a way that made her heart sing. Mimi flipped through the pages, all the way to the front, where she stopped when she caught something on the back of the front cover. Written in blue script was, "This book is for Mimi, my friend who's as pretty as a poem." 

"Oh, Joe," Mimi smiled. He just couldn't get any sweeter. 

The book of poetry was placed on the bed along with her other gifts. Mimi pulled out another stuffed envelope, this one with a message from T.K. on it. 

> Konichiwa, Mimi-chan! 
> 
> Are you having fun in your new home? I hope so. I heard it was pretty this time of year in America. Do you miss us? Everyone misses you. Well, I know I miss you. You were always a really good friend to me. You know what I miss most about you? Your laugh. Ya know, it's not like everyone has stopped laughing or anything. It's just, I guess I kinda liked your laugh the best. Don't know why. It was just, I don't know, pretty and all. I hope you still laugh.   
Well, everyone was getting you such good presents, I didn't know what to give you. In fact, everyone's gifts look better than mine-Well, except for Matt's. But that's only because Matt wouldn't tell me what he was giving you. In fact, I don't think Matt told anyone.   
I was completely stumped as to what I should send. And then I remembered how much you like to eat! Not that you eat too much. It's just... Um, Kari says I shouldn't write anymore on this subject, and to quit while I'm ahead.   
Anyway, I decided to send you some of my favorite recipes that my mom makes. I remember you telling me how much fun your mom has making new things, so I thought maybe she'd like to try these. Or maybe you'd like to make them. Can you cook? I know you can eat really well, but... Kari's telling me to just end the letter now before I bury myself. Whatever that means. 
> 
> Ja ne,   
T.K.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes those two were too much. She opened T.K.'s envelope, and pulled out the recipes. They actually looked really good to her. Mimi smiled. Maybe she would try one or two on her own. She was always meaning to learn how to cook. 

The recipes went on the bed along with the rest. Another wrapped box was pulled out, along with a letter from Kari. 

> ~Mimi~ 
> 
> I miss you! It's funny. Before I got started, I had all these great things to tell you. But now that I have the paper in front of me, the only thing I can think of writing is how much I miss having you here. Silly, huh?   
Tai says I'm trying to dethrone you as the Pink Princess. I guess I am wearing more pink now than usual. It's more versatile than I thought! And I guess it sorta rubbed off on me from all the mall trips with you. But, I'll never beat you. Even if I am a Pink Princess now, you're the Queen! (ha!)   
I decided to send you a song book. The pages are empty. You see, you have to fill it up! I know you can, Mimi. You keep saying how you want to write your own songs, and I've read some of your poetry. You're really good. I'm sure you'll write some beautiful songs if you want to! Give it a try, okay?   
I can't think of anything else to say. Well, except, try to visit us soon! Or maybe we can find a way to visit you. One of those two. We all want to see you terribly. You're family, after all. Don't ever forget that! 
> 
> ~Kari~

Sighing, Mimi shook her head. How could she ever forget that? Family. They really were. Strange, rude, sometimes dorky, and terribly dressed as her friends could be, they were her extended family. And she wished they were there with her more than anything. 

She unwrapped the book, and smiled at the pink book. In scripted glitter that Mimi knew Kari had to have done, were the words, "Mimi's Songs." She opened the book, and stared at the blank pages. It was like they were calling to her to fill them up with all her ideas. 

But that could wait. There was still one more envelope. It was large, too, with the word, "FRAGILE" printed boldly on it. Mimi didn't know what could be so fragile; it looked almost flat. Heavy, but flat. Still, she gingerly took it out, and pulled out the last letter. Matt's letter. 

Mimi felt a shiver of excitement run through her. She tried to squelch it. It was foolish. Nothing more than a childhood crush, surely. And an unrequited one, definitely. Matt had never given her indication otherwise. Besides, they were so far apart. Nothing could happen now. Nothing. Still... Still, it was so... tempting. Sighing, Mimi opened the letter. 

> Mimi 
> 
> Listen, I don't know what to write. In fact, I was not going to write anything, but T.K. badgered me into it. He can send you on such a long guilt trip you'll need to bring luggage. So, I guess I should ask you how you're doing, right? America must almost seem boring compared to the Digiworld. But I'm sure Mimi Tachikawa has managed to survive through mall trips alone.   
Probably going to be the new, cool, popular girl at school, I bet. Wouldn't be surprised if you had every guy there offering to show you where your classes are. Funny. I was actually looking forward to showing you around the school for your first year. We could've had some fun, but Ah, forget I mentioned it, Mimi. It's just stupid of me.   
Anyway, I got you something. Obviously. It's nothing special, so don't go and get all excited like you usually do. I didn't even buy it, to be honest. Ya see, I was taking a walk when I saw this flower. I remembered how you were always trying to find a flower that matched Palmon's. Well, this is _it,_ Mimi. The color, the style. Just what you were looking for. I snatched it out of the guy's garden. Hope he didn't mind. I didn't think it was going to make it across the ocean, though. My mother actually had the idea of pressing it. She did that. I have no idea about that girly stuff. I put it in the glass case, though.  
I know how much you miss Palmon. I miss Gabumon a lot, to be honest. I guess it wasn't as hard for the rest of us to part as it was for you. T.K. and I had each other. Tai and Kari have one another, and Sora's always with Tai or her soccer team. Joe had Jim. And Izzy... well, Izzy had his computer. I suppose that left you out a bit a times. I don't feel completely comfortable talking about what happened to us with my dad, so I guess you probably feel the same with your parents.  
Palmon meant a lot to you, Mimi. I know that. I just wanted to make sure you got that silly flower. I don't know why, but it made me feel really good finding it for you, since I know how much it means. Hope that doesn't sound too selfish. I want you to be happy, Mimi. I do. You know that, right?  
Well, I've written way too much, considering I didn't want to write at all, huh? Half of this probably doesn't make much sense, anyway. I just wish -- ah, nah. Forget it. It's not important. Later. 
> 
> Matt

Mimi read the letter twice, letting the words sink in. All of them. Even the line he crossed out. Maybe he did care... maybe. He didn't out right state it. But there was hope. And hope was good. 

With shaking hands, Mimi opened Matt's envelope, and pulled out his gift. She let out a small exclamation of joy as she held the thin, glass case that held the flower. He was right. Even with it pressed she could tell. The shape of the petals, and the coloring... it was perfect. It was just perfect. 

"Palmon," Mimi whispered, reverently, hugging the cased flower to her like it was her lost friend. 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she continued to hold the precious gift. Happy tears. She had tried so hard to find this one flower. So hard to find something to remind her of her best friend. Of sweet Palmon. And Matt had found it for her. He had given her the best gift she could've ever asked for. He had given her a piece of happiness. 

Mimi wiped her tears away, and looked down at the bright flower. It was just so perfect, it nearly hurt her to look at it. This gift went above and beyond what Matt could've gotten for her. She had to do something in return. 

€€€€€ 

Visiting his brother was normally a highlight in T.K.'s day. Today was no exception. Their father had gone out on a story about a robbery, which meant the boy's had the house all to themselves. After ransacking the kitchen to the point where it looked like a small bomb had gone off, they had planted themselves in front of the tv, contented to watch whatever came on. 

When the doorbell rang, Matt had asked his little brother to answer it, seeing as he was too engrossed in a game show to move. T.K. was more than happy to oblige. He enjoyed strolling around the place. He could pretend that he actually lived there. 

T.K. was startled when he was handed a medium sized box from a delivery man, upon opening the door. But when he read the return address, he nearly stumbled into the living room, he was running so fast. 

"Matt! Hey, Matt!" T.K. called, waving the box. "You got something. It's from Mimi!" 

The "Mimi" part is what got Matt's attention. He looked at his little brother, and blinked. "What?" 

T.K. shook the box again, grinning. "Mimi sent you a package. Just you," he added, raising a brow. 

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, snatching the box away. "Gimme that." 

Without saying anything else, Matt walked out of the room, making his way over to his bedroom. Once he locked himself safely inside, thus ensuring his privacy, he had a good look at the box. Not too big, nor was it heavy. He wondered what on earth Mimi could've possibly had sent him. 

Mimi. The thought made his head swim. Oh, God, he didn't make himself out to be some lovesick puppy in that letter, did he? Oh, man. His cool reputation could be destroyed over something just like that. Matt panicked for a moment. No. No, he was all right. Mimi was on the other side of the planet, practically. Who could she tell? Mimi... The head swimming returned. 

Matt shook himself out of it. One of these days he was going to figure out what made her have such a strange affect on him. It was hard to look cool when you acted like a semi-goof around a high-pitched, overly emotional girl with pink hair. 

He opened the box, and pulled out something that was wrapped. Something that was very flexible, made no noise, and was wrapped. And on it, was a note from Mimi. 

Matt could actually smell her perfume on it. His mind drifted a moment on the time when she had first bought the perfume, and had asked him to smell it and tell her what he thought. Instead of thrusting out her wrist for him, she had offered her neck. "I put more on here," had been her innocent explanation. And, oh man, had he ever been grateful for that. Having his lips so close to her throat, as he inhaled the flowery scent of her perfume... Sweet torture. 

The idea that other guys --American guys-- were going to be enjoying her perfume, and her, now, instead of him, brought Matt back like ice water on his face. His eyes went once more on the letter. Taking a breath, he opened it. 

> **Matt** 
> 
> I really can't write much. I hate to say it, but I'm crying now. Happy tears, so don't worry. It's just, if I spend too much time hovering over this letter, I'm going to soak it. So, I'll try to make this short.  
I can't tell you how much your gift means to me. You have no idea just how special it is. If I could, I give you just about the biggest hug in the world right now. And even that wouldn't be thanks enough. It means so much.  
You were right. Palmon was very important to me. She still is. And now, thanks to you, I have something that will remind me of her. And you. It'll always remind me of how sweet you can be when you want to be, Matt.  
So, I figure maybe I can return the favor. Now, it's not as special as your gift to me, but I thought you'd like it. You might think it's a little flashy. But I think it'll look great on you. It'll go perfect with your coloring, trust me. And they say it's in style here!  
I just wish I could thank you better. That gift, that flower... I just don't have the words to tell you how wonderful it is. Arigato, Yama-chan. 
> 
> xoxo   
Mimi

Matt flushed, his entire body feeling warm for a moment. She called him "Yama-chan." Well, she didn't actually say it, but she wrote it. And that was even better, right? He had proof! He shook his head, getting a hold of himself. He was acting silly. Just because Mimi used a different nickname for him didn't give him a reason to blush like an idiot. Still... 

With anxious fingers, Matt opened his gift. And he blinked. It was a button-down shirt. He didn't understand why she thought he'd particularly like it. It was just a shirt. And then it struck him. The shirt pattern; it was white, with blue, jagged stripes. Like Gabumon. 

Matt felt a heartstring tug a bit. He did miss his digimon friend an awful lot. It was sweet of Mimi to buy this. It probably had taken her a while to find something so unique. Matt smirked, fondly. That girl could find the remotest thing in a mall. It was like she had radar. 

He decided to try the shirt on. Looking at himself in the mirror, Matt decided it actually didn't look half bad. Pretty slick, really. He straightened the collar, and thought of how Mimi must've imagined him wearing it when she bought it. The mental image made Matt blush crimson. He scowled at his reflection. That was not the way The Man was supposed to act! 

Making sure he was back to his normal color, Matt left his room, and rejoined T.K. back in the living room. The instant his little brother saw him, Matt wanted to go back. 

"She sent you a shirt?" T.K. said, eyes wide. 

"Yeah," Matt shrugged nonchalantly, dropping onto the couch with a dull thud. 

T.K. stared wide-eyed at his older brother for a few minutes, going back and forth between the shirt and Matt's face, which was showing mild coloration in his cheeks. Like he was blushing... T.K. grinned, mischievously. 

Matt beat him to the punch. "Shut it, twerp," he stated flatly, eyes focused on the TV. 

T.K. smartly decided that discretion was indeed the better part of valor, and kept quiet. That didn't stop him from grinning, though. Matt, for his part, ignored his brother. He was content to sit back, relax, watch some TV, and wonder where he should wear his new, very "in style" shirt to. 


End file.
